Breu
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Uma rápida retrospectiva na visão de Remus desde a prisão de Sirius até a morte do mesmo. Slash.Minha primeira fanfic de HP.par


**BREU  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Admito. Duvidei de sua lealdade. Depois de todos aqueles anos vivendo ao seu lado, eu duvidei. E nem ao menos depois parei para pensar em uma hipótese que fosse plausível. Uma hipótese que pudesse te colocar em liberdade. Eu praticamente te entreguei aos dementadores. No que eu estava pensando? É claro. Eu estava pensando que você era o maldito traidor que havia tirado a vida dos meus amigos.

Eu diria para você tentar me entender se fosse há alguns anos atrás, mas eu já não possuo toda aquela inocência. Já não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Já perdi tudo o que um dia eu possuí de valor. Então, sinceramente, seu julgamento pouco me valeria. Só serviria para me aliviar um pouco a dor ou me jogar de uma vez por todas na sarjeta.

Quantas vezes o dia clareou desde que você se foi? Eu poderia te dizer, se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva. Garanto-te que eu teria contado se você fosse meu amado, mas naqueles anos para mim, você não passava de um cachorro no pior sentido da palavra. Um traidor.

Procurei seu olhar naquele dia. Não digo do nosso reencontro vingativo. O reencontro em que você estava preste a se tornar o que diziam que você era. Eu falo do reencontro que tivemos quando a Ordem foi re-agrupada após anos.

Quantas vezes me perdi naquele âmbito à procura de um olhar? Nem que ele fosse cheio de ódio, mas apenas um olhar. Um olhar que pudesse me mostrar o que você estava sentindo, o que você estava pensando sobre mim. Se me entendia ou se me condenava. Merlin! Eu quase me sufoquei com a minha angústia de ter apenas um momento de atenção sua.

Mas não, você só se dignou a me olhar nos olhos, quando eu não agüentei mais. Quando eu me despi de todo o meu orgulho, que já não era muito, e rastejei até você à procura de perdão. E com um sorriso carinhoso, igual àqueles que você me deu em todos aqueles anos, disse que eu não precisava me sujeitar aquele papel. Que eu devia estar ao seu lado e não abaixo de você. Que éramos colegas de Ordem, amigos de colégio e amantes de coração.

Por Merlin! Como você me aliviou com suas palavras. Nem em mil anos você poderia ter a noção do peso que tirou das minhas costas. Não que eu tenha ficado bem melhor, mas já era alguma coisa. Eu só queria agarrar aquela segunda chance e te mostrar que você não se arrependeria.

Quantas vezes eu me perdi na estrada mergulhado em pensamentos imaginando aquele momento? Imaginando uma rota para chegar na minha estrela. Quantas vezes eu ensaiei palavras que naquele momento apenas me fugiram a mente, uma a uma, rápida e indolor? Quantas vezes eu pensei em te procurar numa ilha deserta ou em qualquer lugar que fosse? Quantas vezes eu me segurei para não ir ao norte europeu a sua caça? Eu precisava ouvir sua voz. Pedir desculpas. Apenas ver você... novamente.

Na tua frente, enquanto você descansava a cabeça em meu colo, eu lembrava todos aqueles anos que passei sozinho. Andando pelas ruas procurando uma resposta para minha desgraça. Amargurado, contando estrelas no céu. Lembrando dos inúmeros beijos que nos demos, tentando esquecer todas aquelas lembranças.

Até mesmo imaginei o que diria meus amigos se me vissem naqueles anos. Estava agindo como um sacerdote, tão manso quanto eu era antes de conhecer os Marotos. Vivendo em voto de castidade não por amor, mas por ódio e medo de amar novamente. De quantas bocas me privei? De quantos toques eu me esquivei? Quantos amores eu espantei? Lembranças de nada me serviam. Só me mostravam o vácuo que havia ficado entre nós todo aquele tempo.

– No que está pensando, Remus? – você me perguntou, ao perceber que eu estava em divagações.

– Nada demais. Percebeu que de manhã choveu?

– Você sempre foi péssimo para mentir.

Como sempre, você não havia acreditado na minha mentira.

– Desculpe-me.

– Você tem que parar com esse hábito de se desculpar por tudo. Ainda mais se você não sente culpa. – repreendeu-me, enquanto eu gravava cada palavra que dizia, porque eu queria que durasse para sempre aquele momento.

– Mas eu... senti.

Foram minhas últimas palavras antes de aceitar a aproximação e colar os meus lábios aos seus. Por Merlin, por quanto tempo eu havia esperado por aquele contato. Eu só queria te ter novamente em meu braços, acordando ao meu lado, dizendo coisas bonitas ao meu ouvido pela manhã, me fazendo corar à noite, sem preocupações, por quanto tempo pudéssemos.

Em pensar que por tudo isso, eu pouco me importei com as quatro vezes que tive me mudar porque meu aluguel havia vencido. Pouco me importei quando meu time jogou, simplesmente porque tudo o que eu queria era vibrar a cada gol ao seu lado. Não me interessei em saber se o carro ficaria bom, muito menos depois de quase ser atropelado inúmeras vezes ao tentar atravessar a rua com o sinal dos pedestres fechado. O amor não me deixou perceber nada.

E agora tudo o que me restou foram as lembranças. Lembranças que foram mais reavivadas com a constante presença de Harry. Como eu lembro de você em cada ato que ele pratica... Uma cópia de James, tão travesso quanto o pai e o padrinho juntos.

E eu tentando consolá-lo. Não consigo consolar a mim mesmo e a cada vez que fico com Harry, nós ficamos a lembrar coisas que aconteceram desde o seu retorno para nós ou comigo contando algo sobre o passado. Na época que éramos apenas os Marotos de Hogwarts. Sozinho, eu só lembro das noites insones que tivemos nos enrolando naqueles lençóis, nos revirando em declarações, prometendo nos amar até o fim dos tempos. Quanta coisa mudou.

Eu não agüento mais vagar sem rumo. Não tenho em quem me escorar. Nem mesmo Dumbledore está conseguindo me animar. A verdade é que eu estou afundando a cada dia num poço de solidão e mesmo que haja várias mãos tentando me salvar, eu estou apenas me asfixiando na minha própria dor. Estou chegando num ponto que não haverá volta. Estou dando voltas com o meu descaso. Vivo para o trabalho e para minha vingança. Eu não admito morrer, seja por qual motivo for, antes de matar Bellatrix.

A visão de você me inebria até mesmo de olhos abertos. Perco as palavras proferidas a mim por lembranças que me acometem sem mais nem menos. Só consigo interagir com o nosso tempo. Do tempo que você já não pode recordar. Do tempo que nós não vamos poder mais tentar superar. Mas o pior de tudo é ter a consciência que mesmo dormindo, eu saberei que quando eu acordar, você não estará ao meu lado. Porque para lá você já não pode mais voltar.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 04 de dezembro de 2005._

**Nota da autora:**

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de HP, então eu peço que percam uns minutinhos para dizerem o que acharam.

Desculpem-me os erros de português. Não tenho uma beta.

Essa fanfiction foi inspirada na música "Breu" de Vander Lee.

_Eu 'tô procurando pelo seu olhar  
__Clareou o dia você desapareceu  
__Na estrada, no vento ou qualquer outra rota estelar  
__Na ilha deserta ou no inverno do norte europeu_

_Mergulhando ruas, beijos ao luar  
__Velejando bocas, bocas pra beijar  
__Mar e o oceano, e a onda que veio e bateu  
__Lembra a distância entre o seu mundo e o meu_

_O aluguel venceu  
__Meu time jogou  
__Tudo aqui é seu  
__E você não ligou  
__De manhã choveu  
__O carro enguiçou  
__O sinal fechou  
__O amor não percebeu_

_Passo todo dia e noites a vagar  
__Solto no descaso, preso em seu mirar  
__Na dança do tempo só você, meu bem, é que não viu  
__Durmo sabendo que você não vai voltar_

_O aluguel venceu  
__Meu time jogou  
__Tudo aqui é seu  
__E você não ligou  
__De manhã choveu  
__O carro enguiçou  
__O sinal fechou  
__O amor não percebeu_

_O aluguel venceu  
__Meu time jogou  
__Tudo aqui é seu  
__E você não ligou  
__De manhã choveu  
__O carro enguiçou  
__O sinal fechou  
__O amor não percebeu_


End file.
